I Hate Everything About You
by HarumizawaMeyko
Summary: Sabe, quando você está no seu quarto e escuta uma música que combina perfeitamente com o que você está sentindo, e começa a comparar é isso o que vou fazer. E você entenderá o que se passa na nossa cabeça.. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruHina, 1ª fic
1. I Hate everthing about you

**Sakura Haruno**

Eu odeio tudo sobre você (oops quer dizer ele)

**Odeio aqueles olhos ônix .. **  
>Toda vez que olho neles é sempre a mesma coisa, são geleiras inquebráveis, sempre o mesmo olhar gélido, nunca muda NUN-CA, nao demonstra nenhuma emoção, alegria, tristeza, susto, surpresa, muito menos amor, como odeio aquele olhos . lembro da primeira vez que os vi ..<p>

Estava na 5ª série, estudava com Naruto e Ino, e ele chegou lá na primeira vez que o vi, assim como todas as garotas o achei lindo, e aqueles olhos . Oh, vidraram em mim, e eu fiquei toda corada, não é todo o dia que o garoto mais lindo da escola ( na minha opinião naquela época ) olha para mim, nos tornamos amigos e ele e Naruto eram inseparáveis mas sempre o mesmo olhar gélido, não sei porque ele sempre olhava e olha pra mim assim, nunca entendi o porque, já vi uma vez ele dar um olhar de felicidade para naruto ( não como se faz isso mas ele fez ) mas comigo gelo . I hate that eyes .

**Odeio aquela pose de 'eu sou melhor que você e não adianta negar' **  
>Como alguém pode ser tão convencido, sério ele se acha o Fodão, o rei do pedaço, a última bolacha do pacote, a última Coca-Cola do deserto .<br>Mas ele é, assim o merda . O problema é que as pessoas (quer dizer as garotas ) fazem ele acreditar que é mesmo, odeio quando ele começa a falar para o Naruto todas as 'gostosas' que ele pegou na noite em uma festa que ele foi . I hate the way you think .

**Odeio aquele cabelo de galinha dele ( apelido meu pra ele ) **  
>Desde que nos conhecemos na 5ª série ele tem aquele cabelo arrepiado atrás e com uma franja na frente, e as garotas até os meninos perguntam como ele consegue deixar o cabelo daquele jeito, e as garotas que ficaram com ele ( praticamente toda a escola, com suas exceções, ex. eu, Ino, Hina, Tema e Tenten ) perguntam como o cabelo dele é tão macio, e pra quem vocês acham que eles perguntam tudo isso? é lógico que não é pra ele com medo de receber um de seus olhares gélidos e um 'vaza daqui seus desocupados' . então eles perguntam pra garota mais próxima dele que sou eu, mais a resposta é um simples 'vai se foder' ou 'perguntem pra cabelereira dele' . Eu já passei tanto nervoso com essas perguntas que cheguei a ameaçar cortar o cabelo de uma garota, e jogar uma faca em outra, e ameacei a todos de que se contassem pra diretora sobre isso, eu não atacaria a faca eu a enfiaria na pessoa e concerteza iria saber quem foi . Nunca mais, nenhum veterano da escola me perguntou isso, mais é sempre legal ameaçar os novatos . I hate his hair .<p>

**Eu odeio quando ele se preocupa comigo**  
>Porque simplesmente foi com ele se preocupando com a tonta aqui ( LÊ-SE EU ) que a tonta se apaixonou por ele, agora me perguntem porque ele se preocupacomigo, PERGUNTEM<br>- porque ele se preocupa com você? - imitação barata de uma voz infantil  
>Porque eu adoro me meter em encrencas, como brigar com as vadias da escola só por prazer, escorregar pelo telhado de casa em cima de um pedaço de madeira, andar de patins no meio da rua, descer uma ladeira suuper alto e radical de Skate, tentar subir numa árvore sem saber como fazer para descer, etc etc .. eu já quebrei praticamente todos os meus ossos e quem sempre me levava para o hospital era ele ( eu disse SEMPRE ) mais esse era o máximo de contato com ele a última vez que eu fui pra lá ( quer dizer quando ele me levou ) foi há 2 semanas ..<p>

Eu tinha tido a brilhante ideia de descer denovo do telhado lá de casa sentada em uma madeira mas ele nao deixou de jeito nenhum então eu lembrei da ladeira que eu desci de Skate, e essa ele não me proibiria, fomos Naruto, Sasuke e eu ( obvio ) nós três decemos umas vinte vezes.  
>Sasuke: até que dessa vez você teve uma ideia que não quebrasse nenhum osso, ou deixasse machucados horríveis<br>Sakura: obrigado  
>Eu tava feliz pelo menos não tinha me machucado ainda continuamos descendo era uma rua sem saida então nao passava carro nenhum lé então era sussa o problema foi que o Naruto bateu a madeira dele na minha enquanto desciamos a ladeira e eu me ferrei, me desequilibrei e desci rolando ladeira a baixo o problema era que eu não tinha controle do meu corpo e bati meu braço em uma árvore que tinha na rua e claro como sempre o Sasuke enlouqueceu<br>Sasuke: Sakura espera ai eu já estou chegando - falou descendo correndo a ladeira,  
>Sakura: haa pra eu vou sair daqui, não ta doendo nada - irônica<br>Sasuke: você nao quebrou nada né? - perguntou quando chegou ofegante e suando  
>Sakura: acho que quebrei meu braço denovo<br>Naruto: sah-chan me desculpe foi tudo culpa minha eu sou um retardado e te machuquei, Desculpa  
>Tentei me levantar mas tava tudo doendo, Sasuke percebendo me ajudou a sentar.<br>Sakura: tudo bem Naruto, essas coisas acontecem lembra quando eu te empurrei na beira da piscina e você bateu a cabeça na borda?  
>Naruto: hehehe, é mesmo, mais isso não foi pra me vingar nao<br>Sakura: ok  
>Sasuke: vem Sakura vamos pro hospital temos que ver esse braço ..<br>Muito tempo depois o médico até já tinha enfaixado meu braço.  
>Naruto: ainda bem que foi só isso né<br>Sasuke: fiquei preocupado quando te vi rolando!  
>Sakura: sério?<br>Sasuke: claro, comecei a pensar que teria que te levar até o hospital e você pesa pra cassete.  
>Sakura: ¬¬' só voce mesmo<br>Sasuke: mais eu me preocupei de verdade com você  
>Sakura: ok então.<p>

Mesmo ele falando que eu estava gorda eu gostei de ouvir aquilo, e eu me odeie por isso.  
>I hate the way you care about me<p>

**Odeio como me sinto quando ele toca em mim ..**  
>Todas as vezes que ele me carregava ao hospital onde suas mãos tocavam queimavam, eu odiava aquilo não queria adimitir que estava gostando daquela atenção que ele me dava quando me machucava, por culpa minha.<br>Uma ou duas vezes ele me abraçou e eu não queria sair daquele abraço apertado que ele me dava, denovo nao queria adimitir que eu estava gostando daquilo. I hate it when my skin burns to his touch

**Odeio o corpo dele**  
>Por causa de ser melhor amiga dele eu sou convidada para as festas na piscina que ele dá todo verão eu sou convidada, e sou obrigada a ver aquela barriga de tanquinho dele que faz todas ( eu repito TODAS ) as garotas babam, é claro que consigo disfarçar né mas não nego isso, ele sabe do poder que tem sob as garotas e usa isso. Aquele corpo é tão sexy, mas fazer o que, não a nada que eu possa fazer, intupir ele de sorvete, um motivo pra ele correr para a academia mais próxima. I hate her sexy body.<p>

**Odeio amar você**  
>Porque eu sei, voce nunca vai olhar pra mim de outro jeito, a não ser comigo como amiga e sempre o olhar gélido. Vou sempre amar você em silencio e pedindo para conseguir tirar você da minha cabeça. Porque Sasuke Uchiha, I hate loving you.<p> 


	2. Helpless when she smiles

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ( infelismente ) mas se me pertencesse o Jiraya-sensei e o Itachi-kun, estariam vivos 'tô certa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha<strong>

**Ela guarda os segredos nos seus olhos ..**  
>Eu nao sei como, mas sempre que eu olho nos olhos dela alguma coisa não está certa, não são os mesmos de quando a conheci sempre descobri o que ela sentia, me lembro que sempre me perdia naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.<br>Hoje em dia não é mais assim, ela pode mostrar estar bem mas seus olhos estão tristes, ninguém mais percebe somente eu, não falo nada pois sou um idiota e tenho medo de levar um belo chute na bunda dela, então fico quieto .. She keeps the secrets in her eyes

**O jeito dela de agir**  
>Muitos podem achar que ela parece criança, ela é mentalmente, mas em corpo de mulher, adoro quando ela se faz de inocente ou não entende mesmo o que falamos. Mas adoro isso, quando ela brinca, faz caretas que acho super fofas, se mete em perigos, fala igual a uma criança de 6,7 anos, muitos podem achar isso extressante eu adoro isso, a faz unica diferente de todas as outras, mais é claro eu nunca contei isso pra ela .. I love her way of acting<p>

**Os lábios**  
>Viajo nos seus labios rosados, pelo brilho de morango que os deixam sexy, toda vez que os vejos sinto vontade de beijar, morder ..<br>Eu sinto um enorme desejo, sonho com eles todas as noites, dias, tardes, madrugadas, a todo momento, mas como não tenho coragem de me declarar .. nunca vou ter a chance de beija-los. Love your lips

**O sorriso**  
>Como nesse verso ..<br>Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão  
>Um passeio descuidado na tempestade<br>Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir  
>Ela sai dançando como uma criança<br>Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim  
>Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri<br>Pra que explicar mais, já explicaram tudo, bah que isso .. tem muito mais.  
>eu amo o sorriso dela, ele ilumina meu dia, é o sorriso mais lindo do mundo a maioria das vezes é falso, então Naruto a faz sorrir, e lá vem ele denovo. Como <strong>eu<strong> queria ser o motivo daquele lindo sorriso. Espero um dia fazer isso, mas por enquanto somente o Naruto pode faze-la sorrir, somente o** NARUTO**, NINGUÉM MAIS. Love when she smiles.

**Ela não é uma garota perfeita .. **  
>Mas é a garota dos meus sonhos, ela é alegre, amorosa, divertida, extrovertida, diferente, maluca, sensível, maldosa ( quando necessário ), mas por enquanto ( Por Enquanto ) ela não é totalmente a dos meus sonhos, sabe porque?<br>Porque ela não me pertence, isso irá mudar logo. logo, vocês irão ver.. ai sim ela vai se tornar .. my perfect girl ..

Posso não admitir a todos, nem pra ela, mas pra mim mesmo, eu adimito que eu amo com todas as minhas forças Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>Bom ta ai um capítulo novinho, espero que tenham gostado !<p>

E a fic não vai ser toda assim, no próximo capítulo, vai ser com a rotina normal deles coisa e talz, mais de 2 em 2 eu vou postar , um assim como se fosse o diário deles, até o final da fic, eu ainda, não tenho o final dela, nem sei como vai ser, mais podem ter certeza de que, vai ter muita bagunça, loucuras, encrencas, e uma pitada de romance, pra ficar melhor . Acho que já falei demais, né ..

E antes que eu me esqueça, quero agradecer a minha primeira, leitora favorita (uhuuu) Naomi Sakura, ^.^ fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz mesmo com o seu comentário, e por você ter gostado! E repondendo o seu 'pequeno comentário' , aqueles olhos dele são mesmo demaaais *-*, a parte dele falar com o Naruto sobre, as 'gatas' que ele pegou é cômico, e coitada da Sakura que tem que escutar tudo T.T , o cabelo de galinha é só para irritar mesmo, ele odeia que ela o chame assim, e ela também fala isso, porque ela louca pra passar a mão neles, eu gostei de escrever essa parte, ele é todo orgulhoso, mas é bem carinhoso, deu mais ou menos pra perceber isso nesse capítulo né .. e eu tava afim de fazer um Sasuke frio por fora, e um doce bem melado por dentro, rsrs' , ela só odeia o corpo dele porque ela não pode tocar nele então, ela fala isso, eu também falo isso as vezes, (prontofalei) , amor correspondido, é uma bosta horrível, que não porque foi inventado 'tô certa.

Até o próximo capítulo e me perdoem por algum erro, de gramatica, ou qualquer outro, ainda sou nova nisso.

Kissus, Ja ne. ^.^


	3. Girlfriend

**Yamanaka Ino**

Hey, hey, you, you ( Hey, hey, você, você )  
>I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way) ( Eu não gosto da sua namorada(sem chance, sem chance)<br>I think you need a new one ( Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova )  
>Hey, hey, you, you ( Hey, hey, você, você )<br>I could be your girlfriend ( Eu posso ser sua namorada )

**olhos, lábios, em mim**  
>Olhos ai aqueles olhos verde água sempre, me deixando louca e sempre me perco neles, sempre me chamam a atenção quando estou conversando com você, esses seus lindos olhos me olhando diretamente, eu literalmente viajo neles. Sonho toda noite com seus lábios me beijando,a minha boca, meu pescoço, tudo, mas quando acordo, volto a ficar triste foi apenas um sonho, um sonho maravilhoso, que adoraria tornar realidade. E eu sei que esses lábios, provavelmente estão agora beijando outra boca. Eyes and lips, in me ..<p>

Hey, hey, you, you ( Hey, hey, você, você )  
>I know that you like me(No way, no way) ( Eu sei que você gosta de mim(sem chance, sem chance )<br>No it's not a secret ( Você sabe que não é segredo )  
>Hey, hey, you, you (Hey, hey, você, você )<br>I want to be your girlfriend ( Eu quero ser sua namorada )

**me consolando . **  
>Me lembro como se fosse ontem, mas faz 2 anos que meu verdadeiro pai morreu e você estava lá, não falava nada mas enquanto me abraçava e me escutava chorar, me sentia tão segura, me consolando, mostrando do seu jeito silêncioso que estaria sempre lá, e provou, desde aquele dia, nos tornamos inseparáveis, esteve sempre presente me apoiando, se tornou meu melhor amigo, não que não fossemos antes, mas isso só aumentou a nossa amizade, você estava lá em todos os momentos, tanto felizes, quanto tristes. is the time with me ..<p>

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious ( Você está tão legal, eu quero que você seja meu, você é tão gostoso )  
>I think about you all the time you're so addictive ( Eu penso em você o tempo todo, você é tão viciante )<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right? ( Não sabe do que eu sou capaz para fazê-lo sentir bem? )  
>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious ( Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que eu sou preciosa )<br>And hell, yeah I'm a motherfucking princess ( E muito, sou uma princesa filha da puta )  
>I can tell you like me too and know I'm right ( Sinto que você gosta de mim também, e você sabe que estou certa )<p>

**Seu jeito .**  
>Por muitas vezes frio, arrogante e quieto, quando está ssim é porque está de mal humor,e não fala com ninguém. Ninguém mesmo só fica sentado no seu lugar rabiscando a folha do caderno, ou a mesa mesmo, e eu sempre me perguntando 'o que será que ele tem?' , ' porque você está assim' , ' queria poder fazer alguma coisa, pra te ver sorrir' - clichê - . Isso geralmente dura 2 á 3 dias depois volta ao normal.<br>Brincalhão, a maioria das vezes que te vejo está trollando com todo mundo, tocando seu violão e nos divertindo. Praticamente toda sexta e/ou sábado nos encontramos na pracinha, e ficamos lá até altas horas e eu adoro escutar sua voz, tanto falando quanto cantando. your way is so .. perfect for me ..

She's like so whatever ( Ela é tão sem graça )  
>You can do so much better ( Você pode conseguir algo bem melhor )<br>I think we should get together now ( Eu acho que deveriamos ficar juntos agora )  
>And that's what everyone's talking about ( E é isso o que todo mundo está falando )<p>

**Seu beijo ..**  
>Faz tempo 56 meses atrá, 2 meses antes de você começar a namorar com a matsuri, - uma garota do 1º ano, ela tem cabelos castanhos claro lisos que vão até o ombro, olhos negros, pele morena clara, ela é baixinha, e é magra - Era festa de Halloween que a escola faz todo ano, quem quisesse entrar tinha que ir fantasiado. Eu fui de fada, usava um vestido branco, perolado tomara que caia, sapatilha da mesma cor, usei uma maquiagem branca, prateda e é claro asas e uma varinha, minha asas sumiram 10 minutos depois de eu ter chegado na festa.  
>Ainda não o havia visto, o procurava por todos os lados, e nada. Estava achando que não viria até que o vi na entrada da quadra, estava fantasiado de vampiro e OMG* você estava muito gostoso mesmo, também a unica coisa que estava diferente era os dentes maiores e afiados, fora isso usa as roupas de sempre, calça jeans escura, blusa de botão cinza escuro com os 3 primeiros botões desabotoados - uui - e tênis nike, branca e verde.<br>Ficamos juntos praticamente a festa toda, sem contar os momentos que as meninas me puxavam pra dançar com elas, ou quando os garotos, te puxavam pra conversar somente. Mas fora isso ficamos o tempo todo juntos, os meninos do 3º colocaram bebida alcoolica nos ponches, e o resultado foi todo mundo bebado depois das 10 da noite.  
>Eu e você tinhamos tomado muito ponche, então estavamos doidões, estavamos dançando, e derrepende você me beijou, e que beijo, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, passamos o resto da noite nos beijando, dançando, bebendo, e eu tenho que confessar que foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida.<br>Pena que depois daquela noite eu não esperimentei mais seu beijo.. Oh your kiss ..

I can see the way I see way you look at me ( Eu posso ver o jeito, eu vejo a maneira que você olha pra mim )  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me ( E mesmo quando você desvia o olhar, eu sei você pensa em mim )<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again ( Eu sei que você fala de mim, muitas vezes )  
>(So come )So come over here and tell me what wanna hear (( então vem ) Então venha aqui e me diga o que quer ouvir )<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear ( Melhor ainda, vou fazer sua namorada desaparecer )  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again ( Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais )<br>(And again and again and again) 'cause ( Nunca e nunca e nunca ) pois

**Você tem namorada . .**  
>Nem sei porque você namora essa garota, eu sei que você não gosta dela, e que não está feliz namorando com ela, posso adimitir, ela é bonita, e até pode se dizer divertida, mas você não quer ela como namorada.<br>Você não sabe mas no dia que você apresentou ela pra mim, como sua namorada, eu disfarcei meu sorriso, na verdade meu coração se despadaçou todo, quando cheguei em casa me tranquei no meu quarto e chorei o resto do dia, mas depois de um tempo me acostumei a te ver andando de mãos dadas, com ela, abraçando ela, beijando ela, e aquilo me magoava muito, muito mesmo, magoava não, ainda me magoa, e muito, mas estou aprendendo a conviver com essa dor, e sempre me mantenho positiva, pois eu sei que uma hora você vai terminar com ela, mas ainda não vai ser meu namorado .. you have a girlfriend ..

Hey, hey, you, you ( Hey, hey, você, você )  
>I know that you like me(No way, no way) ( Eu sei que você gosta de mim ( sem chance, sem chance ))<br>No it's not a secret ( Você sabe, não é sgredo )  
>Hey, hey, you, you ( Hey, hey, você, você )<br>I want to be your girlfriend **Sabaku no Gaara** .. ( Eu quero ser sua namorada Sabaku no Gaara )

* * *

><p>eae, espero sinceramente, que tenham gostado<br>fiz esse meio diferente dos outros 2 primeiros, mas essa musica ficou mais do que perfeita pra situação 'complicada' que a Ino está ..  
>beijos, até o próximo ;*<br>ja ne


	4. Na sua Estante

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
>Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar<br>Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo  
>Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar<br>Você está saindo da minha vida  
>E parece que vai demorar<br>Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias  
>"Cê" acha que eu sou louca<br>Mas tudo vai se encaixar

**Ela é paty . **  
>Ela adora compras, shopping, fala darling e A-MO o tempo todo, se acha, ela sempre diz " a beleza é fundamental, darling " , o rosto sempre com maquiagem, roupas todo dia com uma diferente, ela não repete roupas, no lanche só come salada ou alguma coisa light, sempre pensando na imagem dela <strong>.<strong> She is a big paty** . **

Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
>Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia<br>E não adianta nem me procurar  
>Em outros timbres, outros risos<br>Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
>Só você não viu<p>

**Ela é o meu oposto .. **  
>Eu sou calmo, <strong>ela é agitada . <strong>  
>Gosto de zuar como os outros,<strong> ela prefere elogiar .<strong>( principalmente se for ela mesma )  
>Eu adoro ficar emcasa, <strong>ela adora sair . <strong>  
>Eu sou emo, <strong>ela é paty . <strong>  
><strong>Ela liga para a imagem<strong>, eu to pouco me lichando pra minha** . **  
><strong>Ela demosntra quando está triste, quando está de mal humor<strong>, eu não demonstro coloco minha mascara, se demonstro meus sentimentos me sinto fraco **..** She is totally my opposite **..**

Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem  
>Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura<br>E mesmo que nada funcione  
>Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido<br>Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça  
>Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante<p>

**Ela não sai da minha cabeça ..**  
>Clichê? Muito!<br>Realidade? Total!  
>Eu estou dormindo, a maioria dos sonhos é com ela. Quando acordo logo vem ela nos meus pensamentos, estou escutando música algumas me lembram dela, se passo perto de qualquer loja ela volta aos meus pensamentos. Em todos os lugares, em todos os momentos, não importa o que aconteça, ela sempre está na minha mente .. It sticks in my head!<p>

E não adianta nem me procurar  
>Em outros timbres e outros risos<br>Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
>Só você não viu<p>

**Eu tenho namorada . **  
>Idiota? Muito, eu logo, logo vou terminar com ela, mas não vou namorar, com a paty, não ela é só minha .. amiga, ela nunca ia querer nada com alguém como eu, que além de ser anti-social, é estranho, emo, bizarro, calado, e de poucos amigos, e que é capacho da irmã mais velha.<br>Não queria, não queria mesmo gostar dela desse jeito, porra ela é minha melhor amiga, desde .. sempre, é aquelas séries bizarras, onde os melhores amigos se apaixonam e vivem felizes para sempre .. a diferença é que o otário aqui - lê-se eu - está apaixonado por uma garota que nem olha pra ele. **I have a girlfriend . **

Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
>Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você<br>Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se  
>Curam (não)<br>E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar ..

Fazer o que né, por incrível que parecessa, Sabaku no Gaara está apaixonado, por uma patricinha, por sua melhor amiga, por Yamanaka Ino .

* * *

><p>E ai o que acharam? Desculpe por esse capítulo, eu tava meio que sem ideia, para falar sobre os sentimentos do Gaara, mas ta aí !<br>Espero que tenham gostado , kissus até o próximo capítulo !  
>Ja ne .<p> 


	5. What to do

Capitulo 9 - What to Do

Tenten Mitsashi

Tell me what to do about you ( me diga o que fazer com você )

I already know I can see in your eyes ( Eu já sei, eu consigo ver em seus olhos )

When you're selling the truth ( quando você está dizendo a verdade )

Cuz It's been long time coming ( porque tem sido uma longa jornada )

So where you running to? ( então para aonde você está correndo )

Tell me what to do about you ( me diga o que fazer com você)

Não sei mesmo o que fazer com você é loucura, mas não tem como explicar. Você sempre foi meu amigo, sempre jogávamos, brincávamos, fazíamos tudo juntos. Mas agora tudo mudou me vi apaixonada por você, não queria sentir isso justamente por você, pois você é meu melhor amigo (pelo menos para mim ).

You've got your way of speaking ( você tem seu jeito de falar )

Even the air you're breathing ( até o seu ar )

You could be anything ( Você poderia ser qualquer coisa )

But you don't know what believe in ( Mas você não sabe no que acreditar )

You've got the world before you ( Você tem o mundo diante de você )

If I could only show you ( se eu pudesse apenas te mostrar )

But you don't know what to do ( mas você não sabe o que fazer )

Dói, muito te ver todos os dias, e não poder dizer 'eu te amo' a você, que eu não poderei te beijar, abraçar, e ser chamada de sua, a parte boa é que você não tem namorada, mas ainda sim me sinto mal, pois eu quero te ver feliz, não triste como sempre, sério, frio, distante.

Tell me what to do about you ( me diga o que fazer com você )

Something on your mind ( algo em sua mente )

Baby all of the time ( querido o tempo todo )

You can bring down a room ( você pode derrubar um lugar )

Oh, yeah

This day has been a long time coming ( Esse dia tem sido uma longa jornada )

I say It's nothing new ( eu digo que não é nada novo )

Tell me what to do about you ( me diga o que fazer com você )

Você é, e sempre será meu primeiro e único amor, gostaria de te esquecer, mas já percebi que é impossível, então eu somente aceito, e fico com essa paixão guardada no meu peito, só espero que você seja feliz, com uma pessoa que goste de você de verdade.

Do you think about it ( você pensa nisso? )

Can you ever change? ( sera que voce consegue mudar? )

Finish what you started ( acabe o que voce começou )

Make me wanna stay ( faça eu querer ficar )

Tired of conversation ( chega de conversa )

Show me something real ( me mostre algo real )

Find out what your part is ( descubra o que é sua parte )

Play how you feel ( jogue como você se sente )

Sei que um dia acabarei te dizendo o que sinto por você, e isso fará você se afastar de mim, mas é inevitável, e isso vai ser pior do que estou sentindo agora, mas eu vou aguentar vou mostrar a você que nós mulheres somos fortes e que um coração partido, não vai me fazer mudar por nada, só vai me deixar mais forte.

Mas por enquanto eu continuo te amando, Neji Hyuuga ...

Tell me what do, uu, about you

* * *

><p>Eai, o que acharam, sei que ficou pequeno o capitulo, mas é de coração tá<p>

kissus, até o próximo.


	6. I'm yours

**Capítulo 10 – I'm Yours**

**Hyuuga Neji**

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it (Você me fez fez e aposto que você sentiu)

I tried to beat you but you're so hot that I melted (Eu tentei te vencer, mas você é tão quente, que derreti)

I feel right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back (Eu cai através rachaduras, agora eu estou tentando voltar)

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest (Antes que o frio passe, eu darei o meu melhor)

And Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention (E nada, além de uma intervenção divina, vai me parar)

I reckon it's again my turn to win some of learn some (Eu cobro de novo, minha vez de ganhar ou aprender um pouco)

Coragem, uma coisa que não tenho. De falar.

Orgulho, o que me impede de fazer o que meu coração quer.

Coração me faz sofrer ao fazer me apaixonar por ela.

Apaixonado, sim estou pela minha melhor amigar desde sempre.

Amizade, o que fez amá-la ainda mais, por conhecê-la há bastante tempo.

But I won't hesitate no more, no more (Mas eu não vou hesitar, não mais, não mais)

It cannot wait, I'm yours (Eu não posso esperar, eu sou seu)

Well open up your mind and see like me (Bem, abra sua mente, e veja como eu)

Open up your plans and damn you're free (Abra seus planos, e caramba, você é livre)

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love (Olha para seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor)

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing (Escute a música do momento, pessoas cantam e dançam)

We're just one big family, and (Nós somos só uma grande família, e)

It's our god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved (É seu direito divino de ser amada, amor, amada, amor, amada)

Aquela que roubou meu coração, também é aquela que me trás alegria. Sempre foi assim, ela faz me sentir vivo, como se minha vida tivesse sentido naquele momento...

Mas quando ela se vai, leva a felicidade com ela.

d-d-do you, but you, d-d-do (Você, mas você vai)

But do you want come on (Mas você não quer vir)

Scooch on over closer dear (Vem pra mais perto, querida)

And I will nibble your ear (E eu vou mordiscar sua orelha)

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror (Eu gastei muito tempo vendo minha lingua no espelho)

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer (Inclinando para trás para tentar vê-la mais claramente)

But my breath fogged up the glass (A minha respiração embaçou todo o vidro)

And so I drew a new face and laughed (Então eu desenhei um rosto novo e ri)

Saudade é o que sinto toda vez que a vejo, mas não dela e sim da época que nós éramos crianças sonhadoras, inocentes e o principal felizes. Se o orgulho não fosse tão forte eu já teria me declarado, mas tenho medo de que ela não corresponder.

I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason (Eu acho que estou dizendo que não há razão melhor)

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons (Se livrar da vaidade e apenas ir com o ritmo)

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue (É o que almejamos fazer, o nosso nome é a nossa virtude)

But I won't hesitate no more, no more (Mas eu não vou hesitar, não mais, não mais)

It cannot wait I'm yours (Eu não posso esperar, eu sou seu)

Maluco, sim sou maluco por ela não falei para ninguém, mas eu faço de tudo para ver um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Mas não sou muito bom com isso, às vezes gostaria de ser parecido com o Naruto, que sempre esta arrancando sorriso de todos principalmente da Mitsashi Tenten...

Come on and open up your mind and see like me (Bem, abra sua mente, e veja como eu)

Open up your plans and damn you're free (Abra seus planos, e caramba, você é livre)

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours (Olha para seu coração e você verá que o céu é seu)

So please don't, please don't, please don't (Então por favor, não por favor, não)

There's no need to complicated (Não precisa complicar)

Cause our time is short (Porque nosso tempo é curto)

This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours! (Esse é, esse é, esse é nosso destino, eu sou seu!)

Como eu queria estar no lugar dele, mas o único lugar que quero estar agora é no coração da **Tenten.**

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado<p>

Kissus ;*


	7. I wouldn't mind

Oi, pessoal mudando a fic aqui...

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuuga Hinata<strong>

**Merely we fall out of line**  
><em>Nós mal saímos da linha<em>  
><strong>Out of line<strong>  
><em>Saímos da linha<em>  
><strong>I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side<strong>  
><em>Eu caíria em qualquer lugar com você, eu estou do seu lado <em>  
><strong>Swinging in the rain Humming melodies<strong>  
><em>Balançando na chuva<em>  
><strong>Humming melodies<strong>  
><em>Sussurrando melodias<em>  
><strong>We're not going anywhere until we freeze<strong>  
><em>Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum até congelarmos<em>

Apaixonada estou há muito tempo, por meu amigo. Ele nunca percebeu, mas sempre fui apaixonada por ele não sei se ele me corresponde, mas gostaria muito se isso acontecesse. Estou cansada de guardar esse amor dentro de mim, queria poder falar para ele, mas não tenho coragem quase não consegui falar para as minhas amigas imagine para ele.

**I'm not afraid anymore**  
><em>Eu não estou mais com medo<em>  
><strong>I'm not afraid<strong>  
><em>Eu não estou com medo<em>  
><strong>Forever is a long time<strong>  
><em>Para sempre é muito tempo<em>  
><strong>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<strong>  
><em>Mas eu não me importaria de passar ao seu lado<em>

Não ligaria mesmo em passar a eternidade do seu lado, estar todos os dias nos seus braços, olhar nos teus lindos olhos azul e dizer 'eu te amo' e você me responder que também me ama. Crio coragem para te falar que o que sinto por você é mais que amizade e sim um grande amor, mas quando te vejo me esqueço de tudo que iria te falar, e vem o medo novamente a me cercar. E na minha cabeça uma voz distante me pergunta "e se ele não te corresponder, o que fará?".

**Carefully we're placed for our destiny**  
><em>Cuidadosamente somos colocados no nosso destino<em>  
><strong>You came and you took this heart and set it free<strong>  
><em>Você veio e tirou esse coração e o libertou<em>  
><strong>Every word you write or sing is so warm to me<strong>  
><em>Tudo que escreve ou canta é tão quente para mim<em>  
><strong>So warm to me I'm torn<strong>  
><em>Tão quente para mim que estou chateada<em>  
><strong>I'm torn to be<strong>  
><em>Estou chateada<em>  
><strong>Right where you are<strong>  
><em>Exatamente onde você está<em>

Ensaio na frente do espelho minhas declarações, cada palavra, tentando me imaginar fazendo essa cena. Mas como eu já disse, o medo me cerca por completa e as palavras me fogem. É pedir demais te ter comigo? Claro que é. Mas e se... Eu conseguisse te dizer tudo isso que sinto? Se você me correspondesse e se não? Nossa amizade seria a mesma? Ficaria um clima estranho entre nós, pelo menos pra mim.

**I'm not afraid anymore**  
><em>Eu não estou mais com medo<em>  
><strong>I'm not afraid<strong>  
><em>Eu não estou com medo<em>

E se. Duas palavras que me perseguem, que me fazem pensar em nós dois, e se eu falasse? E se eu continuasse a esconder oque sinto? Reparou a diferença? Mas a vida é cheia de riscos então por que não arriscar? E arriscar minha amizade com ele? Não, obrigada. Sempre me pego pensando em nós dois juntos e as mesmas palavras: e se, me cercam.

**Forever is a long time**  
><em>Para sempre é muito tempo<em>  
><strong>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<strong>  
><em>Mas eu não me importaria de passar ao seu lado<em>  
><strong>Tell me every Day I'd get to wake up to that smile<strong>  
><em>Diga-me que todos os dias eu acordaria com aquele sorriso<em>  
><strong>I wouldn't mind it at all<strong>  
><em>Eu não me importaria nem um pouco<em>  
><strong>I wouldn't mind it at all<strong>  
><em>Eu não me importaria nem um pouco<em>  
><strong>You so know me<strong>  
><em>Você me conhece tanto<em>  
><strong>Pinch me gently<strong>  
><em>Belisque-me suavemente<em>  
><strong>I can hardly breathe<strong>  
><em>Eu mal posso respirar<em>

Toda vez que te vejo, falta a respiração, se você fala comigo não sei o que acontece comigo, só sei que não consigo falar uma frase sem gaguejar, você é aquilo que eu sempre quis...  
>Eu te amo... <strong>Uzumaki Naruto<strong>, e não me importaria de passar a eternidade ao seu lado.


	8. You and me

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**What Day is it**  
><em>Que dia é hoje<em>  
><strong>And in what month<strong>  
><em>E de que mês?<em>  
><strong>This clock never seemed so alive<strong>  
><em>Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo<em>  
><strong>I can't keep up and I can't back down<strong>  
><em>Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar<em>  
><strong>I've been losing so much time<strong>  
><em>Tenho perdido tempo demais<em>  
><strong>Cause it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><em>Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas<em>  
><strong>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<strong>  
><em>Com nada a fazer, nada a perder<em>  
><strong>And it's you and me and all of the people and<strong>  
><em>E somos eu e você, e todas as pessoas e<em>  
><strong>I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>  
><em>Eu não sei por que, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<em>

Já tentei de todas as maneiras tentar esquecê-la, tirá-la da minha cabeça. Mas parece inútil ela não sai dos meus pensamentos, todos os dias, todos os momentos, todos os lugares, me sinto mais idiota que já sou pensando assim. O problema é que tudo é verdade, e isso é o que dói mais, saber que você não sente o mesmo que sinto por você. 

**All of the things that I want to say**  
><em>Todas as coisas que quero dizer<em>  
><strong>Just aren't coming out right<strong>  
><em>Não estão saindo direito<em>  
><strong>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning<strong>  
><em>Estou tropeçando nas palavras você deixou minha mente girando<em>  
><strong>I don't know where to go from here<strong>  
><em>Eu não sei onde ir a partir daqui<em>  
><strong>Cause it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><em>Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas<em>  
><strong>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<strong>  
><em>Com nada a fazer, nada a perder<em>  
><strong>And it's you and me and all of the people and<strong>  
><em>E somos eu e você, e todas as pessoas e<em>  
><strong>I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>  
><em>Eu não sei por que, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<em>

Romântico, sou muito principalmente quando se trata da minha pequena. Adoro o jeito como  
>ela sorri é espetacular, ou como ela fica fofa quando fica com vergonha, e as buchechas dela ficam vermelhas. Na minha opnião isso só a deixa mais bonita... <p>

**Something about you now**  
><em>Existe algo sobre você agora<em>  
><strong>I can't quite figure out<strong>  
><em>Que não consigo compreender completamente<em>  
><strong>Everything she is beautiful<strong>  
><em>Tudo o que ela faz é bonito<em>  
><strong>Everything she does is right<strong>  
><em>Tudo o que ela faz é certo<em>  
><strong>Cause it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><em>Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas<em>  
><strong>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<strong>  
><em>Com nada a fazer, nada a perder<em>  
><strong>And it's you and me and all of the people and<strong>  
><em>E somos eu e você, e todas as pessoas e<em>  
><strong>I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>  
><em>Eu não sei por que, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<em>

Podem dizer que você é quieta demais, estranha, tanto faz. Mas para mim você é perfeita, se sua felicidade esta com outro, não vou te impedir, pois o que mais importa é a sua felicidade, minha pequena.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
><em>Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas<em>  
><strong>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<strong>  
><em>Com nada a fazer, nada a perder<em>  
><strong>And it's you and me and all of the people and<strong>  
><em>E somos eu e você, e todas as pessoas e<em>  
><strong>I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>  
><em>Eu não sei por que, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<em>

Se um dia ficarmos juntos, vou te tratar como uma princesa. Te beijarei, te abraçarei, te aconchegarei em meus braços quando estiver triste, te amarei todos os dias e há todo momento, e você será minha. Somente minha. 

**What day is it**  
><em>Que dia é hoje<em>  
><strong>And in what month<strong>  
><em>E de qual mês?<em>  
><strong>This clock never seemed so alive<strong>  
><em>Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo<em>


	9. The lazy song

**The lazy song**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Today I don't fell like doing anything**

_Hoje eu não estou com vontade de fazer nada_

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

_Só quero ficar deitado na cama_

**Don't fell like pickin up my phone**

_Não quero atender o telefone_

**So leave a message at the tone**

_Então deixe o recado na secretária eletrônica_

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

_Pois juro que hoje eu não quero fazer nada_

**I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan**

_Vou ficar com os pés pro alto olhando para o ventilador_

**Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants**

_Vou ligar a TV, ficar com as mãos dentro da calça_

**Nobody's gonna tell me I can't**

_Ninguém vai me dizer que não posso fazer isso_

**(Naahh)**

_(Não mesmo)_

**I'll be lounging on a couch, just chillin in my snuggie**

_Vou me jogar no sofá, ficar embaixo das cobertas_

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Douggie**

_Vou ligar na MTV para eles me ensinarem a dar uma de Douggie,_

**'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man**

_Porque no meu castelo quem manda sou eu_

Preguiçoso, puutz como ele é preguiçoso consegue durmir durante todo o dia, é incrível. Ele consegue me irritar sendo assim, tão... Calmo, me tira do sério esse garoto. Quem já viu alguém ser tão preguiçoso, ele passa praticamente o dia todo dormindo.

**Yes I said it**

_Sim, eu disse isso_

**I said it**

_Eu disse_

**I said it 'cause I can!**

_Eu disse porque eu posso!_

**(Nothing at all)**

_(absolutamente nada)_

**Tomorrow I wake up**

_Amanhã eu vou acordar_

**Do some P90x**

_Fazer uns exercícios_

**Meet a really nice girl**

_Vou conhecer uma garota bonita_

**Have some really nice sex**

_E fazer muito sexo_

**And she's gonna sream out this is great**

_E ela vai gritar e dizer que está ótimo_

**(Oh my God, this is great)**

_(Meu Deus, como isso é bom!)_

Safado, oh e como meu namorado é muito safado, tarado, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Depois de tanto tempo com ele acho que acabei me acostumando com esse jeito dele de ser. Adoro ele, sim e muito. Agora eu durmo com ele todas as tardes, ele me fez ficar preguiçosa, mas também não desgrudo dele. Pois com tantas garotas no mundo, ele poderia me trocar num piscar de olhos.

Amo meu preguiçoso **Nara Shikamaru**...

* * *

><p>Olá, queridos leitores eu tenho uma noticia, a fic só tem mais um capítulo. Vou postar uma nova, com os mesmos personagens e casais. A diferença vocês vão logo perceber de cara. Não sei quando vou postá-la, mas vai ser logo, ainda não sei o nome, também. Mas isso se resolve logo.<p>

Kissus, até o próximo capitulo.


	10. It will rain

10 – It Will Rain

**Nara Shikamaru**

**If you ever leave me, baby,**

_Se um dia você me deixar, amor_

**Leave some morphine at my door**

_Deixe um pouco de morfina na minha porta_

**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**

_Porque eu precisaria de muitos medicamentos_

**To realize what we used to have,**

_Para perceber que não temos mais_

**We don't have it anymore.**

_O que tínhamos_

Ah, é problemático... Cara como ela é problemática, porque ela sempre reclama de mim? Do que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer. Do meu jeito de ser, não entendo mas ela é muito problemática.

**There's no religion that could save me**

_Nenhuma religião poderia me salvar_

**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**

_Não importa quanto tempo eu passo ajoelhado_

**Oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**

_Então lembre-se dos sacrifícios que eu estou fazendo_

**To keep you by my side**

_Para te manter do meu lado_

**And keep you from walkin' out the door.**

_E evitar que você saia pela porta_

E é somente minha problemática, mudaria por ela! Se ela me pedisse claro. Mas parece que ela não entende que do jeito que sou é melhor, se eu deixar de ser assim nós não iremos ao parque ficar deitados olhando as nuvens, ou deitar num sofá juntinhos enquanto assistimos um filme suspense, o gênero de filme favorito dela, ela não reclamaria mais comigo por ser preguiçoso e eu adoro quando ela faz isso, mesmo sendo problemático.

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

_Porque não haverá luz do sol_

**If I lose you, baby**

_Se eu te perder, amor_

**There'll be no clear skies**

_Não haverá céu claro_

**If I lose you, baby**

_Se eu te perder, amor_

**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same**

_Assim como as nuvens, meus olhos farão o mesmo_

**If you walk away**

_Se você for embora_

**Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain**

_Todo dia, irá chover, chover, chover_

Não tem jeito, de um jeito ou de outro vou continuar amando essa problemática que é a minha namorada, vou ter que conviver por muito tempo com os olhares ameaçadores e as ameaças de Gaara mas fazer o que ela vale a pena por tudo isso.

**I'll never be your mother's favorite**

_Eu nunca serei o favorito da sua mãe_

**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**

_Seu pai nem consegue me olhar nos olhos_

**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**

_Se eu estivesse no lugar deles, faria a mesma coisa_

**Sayin' there goes my little girl**

_E diria: "Lá vai a minha menina_

**Walkin' with that troublesome guy**

_Com aquele cara problemático"_

A minha problemática **Temari...**

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**

_Mas eles têm medo de algo que não conseguem entender_

**Oooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds**

_Mas minha querida, vou fazê-los mudar de ideia_

**Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**

_Sim, por você, eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar_

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

_E recolher esses cacos até eu sangrar_

**If that'll make you mine**

_Se isso fizer você ser minha_


End file.
